Curse of the Genie
by Skylove14
Summary: In 'gratitude' for saving her, a woman named Jasmine Paradise turns Kagome into a Genie! But before Kagome can tell her she don't want the gift, she disappears. Thats not worse, while trapped in her bottle, guess who finds her, Lord Sesshoumaru! Uhoh!
1. Attention:Repost!

I'm reposting Curse of the Genie

I'm reposting _Curse of the Genie_!

Added descriptions of _why_ I did it (you don't have to listen if you don't want to!)

I've gone over it a couple times and realized some mistakes, not only with grammar, but with bluntness and no explanations. Please don't fault me for it; it was one of my first stories as a writer and I hadn't developed any technique yet—plus I have no patience for outsider revision. If this version seem more drawn out for you and you don't like it, then I'm sorry, but I just don't like it that way. So, without further ado, here's my rewritten version of _Curse of the Genie_ (which I might redo _again _if I refine my technique any more (but I hope not :-P))


	2. Chapter 1: In Which She Shows Her Worth

Prologue

It was a beautiful afternoon in the land of Japan. The sun shown bright and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Forests dotted the landscapes for miles around, giving the scene a calm and peaceful feel. In a small clearing, barely enough to reveal even the larger of mammals, a group consisting of a hanyou, a monk, a slayer, two _youkai_ and a peculiarly dressed maiden came to an abrupt stop. The girl looked around wearily, her dark brown eyes showing deep apprehension.

"InuYasha?" she said hesitantly, feeling surprisingly unwilling to state her feelings, "sense a jewel shard."

"Huh? Where is it, Kagome?" He asked, his amber eyes digging into hers.

Kagome was silent for a moment, almost debating saying that it was a mistake. She didn't have a good feeling about retrieving this particular shard, for some reason. She got a bad feeling, one that sent her _miko_ powers into overtime. But, glancing at her monk friend's hand, she immediately pushed it away in shame.

"It's southeast…"she mumbled.

InuYasha smirked, "Southeast it is, then," He bent down to allow her access to his back. She climbed on, feeling that warm sensation she always felt when she came into contact with her hanyou friend. It was scary yet oddly comforting. Following their suit, Kirara, Sango's Two-tailed cat demon, transformed from her kitten guise into the body of a large cat, almost equaling the size of a lesser horse. Her mistress, the monk, and the demon kit Shippou situated themselves upon her broad back.

Glancing back impatiently to see if his friends were ready, for humans always took to long, InuYasha took off, his superhuman strength and speed taking both he and his cargo to amazing heights. Skimming across the forest canopy, InuYasha scented the air for any scent of iniquity, "Are we close, Kagome?"

"It's down there." She pointed to a large clearing, where, true to her extraordinary gift, a large, black oni with glossy dull-pink burn patches that InuYasha could even see from that distance. As InuYasha landed in the clearing, he noticed the eyes were neon yellow had dirty gray hair.

"Where is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, letting Kagome fall off his back.

Kagome shivered at the repulsiveness on the creature. "In his forehead," She said, pointing to the exact place where she saw the glowing jewel.

"Alright, then, time to take this hideous bastard down!" InuYasha yelled. He didn't bother to use his Tetsuaiga; even with the jewel shard the oni looked to be very weak. Biting his palm with his sharp canines, InuYasha prepared to use his Blades of Blood.

"Blades of—" However, he was cut short, for the oni moved at break-neck speed and backhanded InuYasha into a giant tree. The assault would have killed any human. But InuYasha wasn't entirely human, so the impact had just left him half-conscious. However, he still wasn't able to move at all and what's worse, a now very angry oni ran at him with a look of blood lust in his eyes.

With his reactions slow, Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in e. Sango, who had just arrived on her cat, tried to use her Hirakos to save her friend. But the oni, whose shard gave it immense speed and intelligence that it didn't otherwise have, just caught the giant bone boomerang and threw it right back. Luckily, Kirara's fast reflexes dodged the back-firing weapon. Landing to the floor, Sango ran at the _oni_ to stall and let InuYasha gain his senses.

Miroku stood back with the cat and the kit felt helpless since although he had his Windtunnel, he couldn't use it for fear of swallow his friends or the shard up into the depths of his hand. To his utter horror, the demon slayer was thrown back by the force of the arm. He ran to her aid, Kirara and Shippou at his heels. The oni, satisfied with the slayer, turned back to hanyou.

Kagome, who stood back to assess the situation, realized there was only one option left. Her arrows. Allowing her slowly acquired _miko _instincts to take over, Kagome got her bow, slung the quiver over her back and mounted the arrow. Just as the oni reached for InuYasha, she shot the sacred arrow. As soon as it hit its target, the energized arrow blew the demon's outstretched hand up.

The oni made a terrifying screech and backed away from InuYasha, but only to fix its chilling sights on Kagome, its yellow eyes turning a bright red. With the same speed with which it came at InuYasha, it grabbed Kagome by the neck and rammed her in a tree. A sudden intense burst of pain caused Kagome to scream out in pain. She looked down as far as she could (for the oni's wide hand around her neck prohibited most of her view) to see, to her horror, that a bloody branch stuck out of her thigh. She felt queasy and wanted to faint, but the beast that held her aloft tightened his grip on her frail neck, reminding her that if she fainted, she would die. With that thought in her mind, the girl suddenly felt very awake. But as alert as she was, she still felt helpless as her only weapon was her bow which now lay a good 10 feet below her. Feeling panicky and slightly betrayed that no one had come to rescue her, she pounded and tugged at the hand encircling the slender column of her neck until it started throbbing and turning blue. He leaned closer to her, his yellow eyes spitting malice and perverse pleasure at her pain. He gave a low hiss, like he was laughing at her inevitable defeat.

And slowly, mockingly, the oni tightened his grip, and although the pain on her throat was excruciating, Kagome realized that it wasn't his full strength and, glancing at the bloody stump that had once been his hand, she was thankful that she had at least wounded him good for the pain on his left hand was dulling his strength, which was the only reason she wasn't suffocating.

Those thoughts brought back her spirit and her senses. She was Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo, Japan; Kagome Higurashi, whose _miko _powers rivaled that of her successor, Kikyo! Wasn't she the one who fought against demons like Naraku and Sesshoumaru who were over 10 times stronger than this monster? And wasn't she victorious over them every time?! She'll be damned to the seven hells if she was going to die at the hands of this weak _oni_!

The sudden anger and determination gave Kagome a plan. She used what strength she had and reached behind her to her crushed quiver, and yanked an unbroken arrow between her and the tree, tearing the back of her shirt and even slicing thin line on her back. She winced at the slight sting but ignored it. Using her adrenaline-induced strength, she shoved the sacred arrow into the oni's forehead. Right where the jewel was placed. The oni screamed at such a high pitch, Kagome's ear rang as she hit the forest floor 15 feet below. Pain coursed through her leg as the wound was crushed between her and the ground, filling the gaping hole with dirt. A large thud told her without even without looking that the monster was dead.

Grunting in pain, Kagome used the last of her adrenaline to push herself up and stand. Careful not to use her injured leg too much, for the slightest pressure was excruciatingly painful, she limped to the pool of blood and treaded into the warm, sticky liquid, picking up the black jewel. Upon her touch, the immediately turned light pink and its aura glowed to that of perfect. Kagome smiled and closed her hand around the jewel. Bad mistake. The pain in her leg suddenly doubled to a mind-numbing agony, making her stumble and fall.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelled as they ran to her. But InuYasha got there first. With his preternatural speed, he caught her just before she hit the ground and jumped out of the mass of the red liquid and laying her next to a tree.

Worry filled his golden eyes, and his voice was frantic as he took her small shoulders in his clawed hands. "Kagome, you _baka_! Do you realize that you could have gotten your self killed! You should have let _me_ save you." He yelled at her almost limp form.

The wounded girl's fiery spirit woke up in spite of her horrible wounds, and she wanted so badly to retort, but as she opened her mouth, exhaustion hit her. She closed her mouth and slumped back into the tree, her eyes closing and her breathing suddenly labored. Sango saw her soul-sisters distress and exhaustion and her eyes blazed with their own fury.

"InuYasha! Now is _not _the time to yell at her, she's wounded badly and she just saved your ass!" Sango yelled at him, and InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. Sango never swore, so when she did you'd better back off, because she meant business.

"How far is Kaede's village, InuYasha?" asked Miroku, trying to change the subject.

"About 15 minutes away if we took Kirara," he hinted, his amber eyes quickly glancing at the full-grown cat then back on Kagome, filled with worry.

"Kirara!" Sango said urgently, and Kirara ran to her mistress and kneeled so they could mount Kagome on her back. She groaned in pain as they lifted her onto the cat's back. Kirara screeched her rebuke as InuYasha, in his haste to get to Kaede, jumped on her back rather roughly.

Kagome, whose pain was now making her delusional, laughed weakly at InuYasha. He was such a worry wart. It was only a small little hole; Kaede could heal it in no time. She tried to tell InuYasha not to worry, but before she could speak, everything went black.

sk-sk-sk-sk

Kagome woke up with pain searing in her leg. At first she couldn't figure out where she was at and almost screamed but bit it back when she heard InuYasha and Kaede. They were talking in low in voices but for some reason she could here them crystal clear.

"I don't know, Kaede. Maybe we should wait until she heals; I'll feel bad." InuYasha said, his husky voice laced with rare calm

Kagome felt fear spread through her body. W_hat's he talking about?_

"No InuYasha." Kaede rebuffed, "Her wounds are very severe, if ye wait until she is healed the whole village will be destroyed."

There was a moment of silence while InuYasha considered what she said. "Yeah, I guess we're gonna _have _to leave her here." He said.

It took Kagome only second to register what he just said. Furious, she stumbled to her feet, and tripped to the flap of the doorway in one long stride, wincing at the pain. Clasping the straw flap, she yanked it opened, nearly ripping it away from its place. She didn't notice.

"What do you mean your leaving me behind?" she yelled at the hanyou and elder priestess.

­


	3. Chapter 2: In Which She Meets A Stranger

­

Chapter 1

And so it was that after a lot of yelling and a horde of agonizingly painful 'sits' on Kagome's part, InuYasha, along with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede convinced the stubborn miko to stay behind in the village with Shippou, while they went to save some far away village. She didn't like it one bit, but everyone swore multiple times would be back for her in at least 3 weeks.

Now, if Kagome had counted her days correctly (for they had not invented calendars yet) it had been about two weeks and three days, and the miko was as bored as ever. Her wounds had healed almost, and miraculously she only suffered slight discoloration on the wound, turning it a couple shades whiter than her skin.

For most of her time, Kaede had forced her to bed rest, not letting her move to even relieve herself until the old woman herself was there. For the first couple of days, Kagome accommodated this by finish all the high school homework she missed. However, by the third day of doing nonstop studying, Kagome finish all of her homework and was as bored as ever.

Shippou had tried to entertain her by playing games with her and teaching her games that youkai children would play. Though this interested Kagome, it eventually turned her stomach queasy when he described in detail some of their more demonic games. Like a game where they would take the stomach from a recently dead ancestor, stuff it with mouse carcasses and kick it around, and if they tore hole in the stomach and a carcass fell out, the person who kicked it out _had to eat it._ And Kagome did not know this but _apparently_ even if a demon died, its inner organs would regenerate themselves if it not connected in any way from the heart, so they could keep the game going;sadly, Shippou couldn't explain to her how that worked.

If that wasn't enough to turn her stomach, Shippou excitedly added that the liver with the carcasses could last for days and you would still have to eat the body if even if it was decayed. That had done it. Kagome's face had turned green, and she held her stomach as if about to retch. Thankfully, she didn't, but Kaede forbade Shippou from teaching Kagome anymore games until she was in a healthier state. Not knowing what else to do, Shippou began spending more time with Kaede to learn medical practices. "To make sure this never happens to mama again." He'd reasoned.

Kagome giggled at the thought. Ever since her 16th birthday, Shippou had taken a liking to addressing her more as a mother than as a friend. And Kagome was happy to oblige him, eager to vent off some of her maternal instincts. But even while Shippou had been out of her company, she had been in no way alone. The children of the village that were too young to work had heard of the miko that looked like the legendary Lady Kikyo was wounded and living in Lady Kaede's hut. They would peek their heads in several times a day when Kaede was gone until Kagome had beckoned them in. After a brief period of shyness from the children—and the reassurance that it was okay to be here from Kagome—they would ask her to play games (with her sitting down, of course)and to tell them stories. They were so happy that she couldn't turn down anything they asked her for. Ever since, they would come in every day and demand a fairytale that they'd never heard of —western fairytales, in fact. She'd been happy to act as a surrogate mother while their real ones worked during the day.

But for some reason, Kaede demanded that the kids come with her and Shippou to go pick medicinal herbs today. It annoyed Kagome that she would have no company, and when she asked Kaede if she could go, too, Kaede prodded her wound without warning and, seeing Kagome wince, declared that she was still unfit to go anywhere. Now, an hour later, Kagome's short patience was wore out and she was bored out of her mind.

She looked out the window, admiring the blue of the sky and the green of the tree tops that's peeked over her window. She desperately wanted out, to move her legs, which ached painfully; not from the wound, but from not being able to move her legs for the past two weeks. She stood up slowly, gripping the wall next to her bed for support as her legs creaked and bent in ways she had become unaccustomed to. For a few minutes, she stood and tested her ability to stand, and then to walk. She paced the room in slow, steady steps and when she was confident she would not fall over, she grabbed her bow, quiver, and a leather canteen of water and walked out the door, thinking about going for a walk in the forest. As she walked through the village on her out to InuYasha's forest, she suddenly realized how hard and positively tedious the work that living here entailed. All the men real did was tend the fields, while the women cleaned the house, and cooked. Even the older children had to work. Watching it all made the chores she had to do at home seem meager in comparison.

As she entered the forest, she thought about her future. Even though she had lived in this world for over a year now, she was still a city girl and it appalled her to think that she would be stuck doing nothing but tending to the home and possibly (she blushed) having kids after they were done finding shards. But she loved this time so much as well, and she had no doubt in her mind that after they were done collecting shards, she would stay here, in this time. She would miss her family and all the conveniences that world gave her, but her place was here. Fate had brought her here and showed her everything, eventually convincing her that no matter what she would live and die in this era.

A soft whimper came from her left, interrupting Kagome's thoughts and her head whipped around to the direction of the sound. Her priestess instincts ablaze, she notched an arrow in her bow and walked slowly over to the sound, making sure she didn't step on and twigs or animals. She heard the sound again, this time louder—loud enough to let Kagome know that whoever it was female, anyway. Unsure of whether the female was a demon or a human, or even if she was in any real trouble, she approached the bushes with wary steps. Using her bow, Kagome separated two bushes, only to ease up her arm and drop the arrow.

It was an indeed woman—human from what Kagome could tell. She looked around Kagome's age, but thats not what had shocked Kagome. Instead of wearing some form of Japanese attire, she was wearing Arabic clothes: an ivory belly-top and similarly colored pants with and ivory, floor-length skirt, with dark green vines twisting all around it. She was tan, had beautiful midnight hair, honey brown eyes, and those thick eye brows that only Arabic women could pull off looking attractive with. Kagome shook her head in disdain with herself; she shouldn't be thinking about how this woman looked, she was hurt, her leg trapped in a hole, twisted in the most painful way.

"Miss, do you need any help?" she asked softly.

The women's head jolted in Kagome's direction, "Leave me be, _wanita_, you would just be endangering yourself by being near me."

_I could never leave her by herself, she's hurt_ Kagome thought, so she ignored the woman's words and bent down to her leg. It was stuck in a hole, and had sharp sticks, or something, digging into it. "Alright," she said, "I'm going to pull your leg out of the hole, but it's probably going to hurt."

The woman barely nodded before Kagome yanked the leg out of the hole. She let out an earsplitting shriek, which, in spite of herself, Kagome had to clasp her hands over her ear.

"Sorry," Kagome said guiltily.

The woman gave no further signs the pain as she begged, "Please leave, _kecil pembantu_, if you stay here, you could die."

"I'm not leaving you hurt, its just not happening" Kagome said obstinately.

The _onna's_ eyes flashed with something close to gratitude, but it was gone as quick as it came. Kagome brought out her water canteen out of her belt and poured some onto the gash-wound in the leg to get rid of the dirt and dried blood. Kagome stood up to find _some_ herb to help the injured Arabic. Eureka! Kagome found some Yarrow, an herb that cleans the blood of infection, hence allowing the wound to heal properly_ I'm so glad I listened to Kaede_. She found a slightly curved stone that makes a nice makeshift mortar, crushed some Yarrow in the stone with a stick, and poured what was left of the water into the mortar to make a paste. She scooped a little bit of the mixture onto her three fingers, and smeared it onto the leg.

"How's your leg feeling?" Kagome asked.

"It stings, but it doesn't hurt. Oh, thank you,_ kecil pembantu_,"

Kagome didn't know what _kecil pembantu_ meant, so she ignored it and ripped the sleeve of her priestess kimono and wrapped it around her leg. Finally finished, Kagome reached for her canteen to offer it to the woman. From all the health classes in her own time, Kagome remembered enough to know that if a person lost a significant amount of blood, then you should make sure they get lots of water. However, when she picked it up, she felt how light it was and when she shook it, barely any sound was made.

"I need to get some water. I'll be right back, miss…?" Kagome had never asked her name so she didn't finish.

"Jasmine Paradise," she filled in.

"Oh, what a beautiful name," Kagome complimented. "I'm bringing you some food and water"

"I don't eat mortal food," Jasmine Paradise interrupted.

"Ok, then, water," Kagome grabbed up her canteen and walked to the stream and filled it. As she walked back, she wondered what Jasmine Paradise meant by not eating normal food. Obviously, she wasn't human, but she didn't act like any demon Kagome had ever met. It was a mystery and Kagome was determined to find out. She went back to the spot to where Jasmine Paradise was and handed her the canteen and the Arabic woman took a long gulp.

"Oh, thank you, _Kawan_, but why did you help this _Jinn_?" she asked, a kind of sisterly adoration in her eyes.

"I would never leave someone hurt, 'jinn' or not," Kagome said, although she wasn't very sure she new what a jinn was.

"My friend, in gratitude for saving me, I wish to give you the most prized gift ever." Jasmine Paradise said.

Kagome wave her hands in front of her, flushing a bright red, "You don't have to give me anything."

"Oh, but I do! A _jinni_ never lets a kindness toward them go unappreciated," she said enthusiastically, "but we are going to have to wait until tonight. What is your name, _Kawan?_"

"Uh, it's Kagome," she said, "What is _Kawan_? I noticed you called me it earlier along with some other things"

"It means _friend_ in the language of my People," Jasmine Paradise educated.

"Wow. Can you walk?" Kagome asked. Jasmine Paradise didn't respond, but tried to stand up, with the aid of Kagome. She stood for all of 3 seconds before collapsing with a gasp of pain. _Oh, yea_ Kagome thought_ this is going to be a _long_ day._


	4. Chapter 3: In Which Kagome Is Converted

Chapter 2

It was near sunset in Inu Yasha's forest, and so far, 3 _youkai_, 1 _oni_, and 4 bandits, had discovered the priestess' and her wounded attendant's feeble hideout; all of them had tried to kill the women and all of them were slain by Kagome.

She had killed many demons while living in Feudal Japan, but today was the first time she had ever killed a human before and there was just something about killing _youkai_ and killing humans that just seemed different to Kagome. In her despair, Kagome broke down and cried after finally killing the last bandit. She sobbed and sobbed for an hour, Jasmine Paradise, being close to a demon herself, couldn't see what the little _miko _could possibly be so upset about. Nevertheless, she tried to console her newly found _shisuta no houjin_, or Japanese sister.

"Why are you crying, _otome_?" asked Jasmine Paradise, figuring the girl's native tongue might help to soothe her distress. Kagome blushed, momentarily forgetting being upset; _otome _had many meanings, along with 'girl', _otome_ also meant 'virgin'.

"Oh, I'm sorry for crying on you," said Kagome, hastily swiping at her tears with her sleeve, "Its just I've never killed a human before." Her head bowed back down in shame that she let a stranger see her in such a weak state

Kagome looked at Jasmine Paradise with such a child-like innocence that, although she was a demon, her heart melted and went out to the _muda_ _babu_. "Listen, _kecil satu_, being a _jinn_ I can not begin to understand what you are going through, but listen to me," Jasmine Paradise's fingers curled under Kagome's chin and lifted her face so that their two brown eyes collided with each other's, "It was either you kill them or they would kill _us_. In my years I have come to realize that there are two ways that a human can kill: In _kejam maksud_, with cruel intentions, _or_ in _keamanan_, protection. What you did, child, was the latter. They would have kill us mercilessly and take our prized possessions had you done nothing to stop them, so cease your crying."

Kagome felt a little bit better at Jasmine Paradise's words, but she still felt like a killer. Looking around, she suddenly realized how dark it was and with a gasp jumped to here feet. It was almost nightfall and she hadn't even gathered a fire! She sprinted through the circle of shrubbery with such astonishing haste Jasmine Paradise, in spite of her confusion, watched on with laughter. Kagome disappeared and reappeared several times, in their little clearing, each time coming with wood in her hand and leaving to go retrieve more. It baffled Jasmine Paradise to now end why Kagome was so worried and why she needed such inedible and unnecessary things. Finally, Kagome returned for the final time, this time with several small twigs. She sat down and set to making a fire. "I'm sorry about that, but I didn't realize how late it was, and I needed to get a fire going!"

"We don't need fire, Kagome, you can see clearly this night," Jasmine Paradise said, wondering why herfriendwould gather wood for fire on such a warm evening. Even if she needed light, the full moon would light up the forest like more than any fire could.

"I probably could but I'm human, and humans are used to making a fire for the night," she explained.

Jasmine just shrugged, she would never understand human's needs waste use unnecessary resources just because they were there. _B__ut not to worry,_ she thought happily to herself. _M__y kin-sister Kagome will no longer see the need to burn fires_.

Darkness was falling on them fast and Kagome had barely got the fire going, so she frantically put sticks and twigs into the fire until it was big enough to put logs on; by the time she could finally relax, the sky was totally black and the only light around besides the fire was the mystical white orb in the sky that was showing through the gap in the tree tops. She sat cross-legged and leaned against her arms.

"How long will it take for you will be until your leg heals?" she asked, figuring that if she wasn't human, her healing cycle might be different. She was right.

"I should be able to walk alone by morning." Jasmine Paradise said.

"Oh, okay." She looked up into the sky, trying to decipher which stars belonged to which constellations. They stayed like that, quiet in contemplation and enjoying each other's company. Kagome wondered what Shippou and Kaede were doing right now. She hoped they weren't worried too much about her, but she knew that it would be too naïve to assume that they would know that she was alright and was sitting here just as content and relaxed as possible.

"You know, I've never told you was a _jinn _was," Jasmine Paradise abruptly, surprising Kagome out of her reverie, "I suppose it would be very useful for you to know this in the future." Kagome sat up straight, suddenly looking like a child who getting ready to be told their favorite bedtime story.

"A _jinn_ is a mystical being that is half-demon, half-human and can live for about 2,500 years. Humans and other demons like to trap us in talismans or other objects that can seal us away, so they can us as wish-makers." S_o a _jinni_ is like a genie. "Jinni" and "Genie" sound the same, maybe that's where the word comes from_ Kagome thought absent-mindedly as she absorbed the story.

"_Jinni_ are bound by the geas, or _jinni _law, to serve the one who frees them from their prison, giving them three wishes. There are several ways get the geas to break your bond to your _master_." She spit out the word like poison, "If they ask you to do something that would go strongly against your human morale (such as killing a friend, a loved one, or even killing in general if you were that righteous) your bond with your master will break.

"You could also, if you felt confident enough, challenge your master to an event of his or her choosing. If you win, then you're free, if they win, you have to give them 3 additional wishes." She added that almost like an after thought, like some sort of warning for the future. Kagome couldn't see how it was a warning, seeing as she wasn't a _jinn. _She was so enraptured by the story that she didn't notice that Jasmine Paradise started to tell her the story in second person.

Jasmine Paradise continued, "You can control up to 12 different types of magic and only of them come to one without any training. Once you become a _jinn_ you either contain the power of aeromancy or pyromancy—the ability to control air or fire— depending on what you natural form is; if its fire you obviously control fire and if you're natural form is smoke you control air. After that, you can learn to Heal, Change Shape, Control Nature, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Dowse, form Protection shields, Control People, cast Illusions, and use Curse spells.

"There are 6 levels of _jinni_; the youngest and least powerful is the _Baybe_, who knows less than four types of learned magic (ones that you had to train to possess). After that is the _Jann_, this level knows 4 to 6 types of learned magic. Following that is the regular _Jinn_, who need to know up to 7 types of learned magic to progress to the next level, which is the _Shaitan_, who learns 8 types of magic. After that, it's the _Afrit_, who knows about 9 or 10. And finally, the oldest and most powerful jinn (assuming each _jinni_ takes their whole life to get to this level) are the _Madrid_, who knows 10 or more types of magic.

"If you are a trapped _jinn_ you get 3 wishes per master, so if you were to go to one master and they use up 2 wishes and somehow go to another master but he only uses 1 wish before you go back to your previous master, they'd only get one wish that they didn't you give them. After you give them their 3 wishes, you're free until you get freed imprisoned again.

"One thing that is of vital importance to you is that you never let your master know is your true name. If they discover it, they have unlimited power over you, and not even the geas can break the link to you and your master if they use it. It's not a human like you have, Kagome, it's your _jinn_ name. My _jinn _name _is_ Jasmine Paradise—"

"Hold on, if you said your name should be secret, then why did you tell me?" Kagome asked bluntly, too surprised to remember to wait. Why would she confide something so important to someone she hardly new?

Jasmine Paradise shrugged like she and replied coolly, "You are not my master, therefore you can not use the geas to affect me, and you never will—not with the gift I'm giving you."

Kagome suddenly felt the aura of excitement around Jasmine Paradise, and it made her wary. "What are you going to give me?" she asked slowly.

Jasmine Paradise simply smiled, "A priceless once-in-a-lifetime gift," she looked up at the full moon, which was now almost straight up in the sky, "It's time."

Kagome suddenly felt drowsy. So drowsy, in fact, that her eyes lids dropped and her head tried to lull backwards until finally, she fell backwards and could only barely make out what Jasmine Paradise was doing.

Jasmine Paradise crawled around from the other side of the fire, and kneeled over Kagome, praying in a language Kogame couldn't understand. Kagome fought not falling completely under the blanket of sleep.

"Don't struggle, Kagome. It will be less painful if you succumb to the sleep." She said through her prayers.

"Huh…?" Kagome slurred. The more the world around her became blurry, the more determined she became to stay awake. Jasmine Paradise kept praying, and between each prayer, pleaded with Kagome to sleep. Finally, Jasmine Paradise looked up at the moon and sighed sadly, "It's too late." Before Kagome could attempt to ask her what she meant, Jasmine Paradise took out a sharp athame and drove it into Kagome's heart. Blood splattered everywhere and Kagome felt blood and bile rise in her throat.

"W-what are…you d-oing?" Kagome could barely speak with the blood filling up in her throat. Tears slid down her cheeks as Jasmine Paradise yanked the knife out. What scared her was the fact that there was no pain as you would expect, only a constant itching at the site. _T__hat_ was what was scaring Kagome; C_ould I already be dying?_ She thought hysterically. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Jasmine Paradise looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, _Kawan_, but you need a mortal wound for this to work, but don't worry," She tried to reassure upon seeing the look on Kagome's face, "This spell is going heal you…and convert you."

_What? _Kagome thoughts, confused, _convert? What does she mean?_

Jasmine Paradise started to chant, but this time, Kagome could understand,

"My sister's body is a lump of earth, close to death.

I, messiah to my sister, encircle her with care and compassion

My healing energy and words of magic bless my sister's body and keep it alive

But her soul is only half, and by this spell I convert her and give her full life, the life I myself hold

I call to the God, Sovereign _Jinn_, and ask him to send me to the door of her soul

Her soul is cold, very cold, close to death

Her soul calls to me; I follow it to see she is being torn by her human demons

I fight and kill the demons, giving her soul room to habituate to her new _jinn_ soul

I heal her torn body

My sister lives again

She is complete again."

This was the last thing Kagome heard before the weight of the stress and exhaustion finally hit her and she blacked out. White streaks from the moon seemed to come down and converge into one large tunnel, encircling Kagome. Jasmine Paradise backed up, smiling from ear to ear. She watched as Purplish-blue energy mixed with silver and swirled down the tube, entering into Kagome's now unconscious form.

This made Jasmine Paradise's smile faltered a bit. She had been to many conversions as it is hard to have blood-born _jinni_ (since _jinni _are converted bare) and never has it happened that more than one color ray come down from the moon, let alone one that _wasn't_ silver. It worried her.

After awhile, nothing happened, and Jasmine Paradise now was in a panic. What had happened? Did she do something wrong? The thought that she just killed her new soul sister was almost unbearable, and tears welled in her eyes. But her fear was superfluous, as Kagome was lifted up into the center of the tunnel, her priestess attire disintegrating and showing her naked form. Immediately in its place was a purple-blue belly-top, with a silver under-top that shows at the base of the neck. Her pants were also a translucent purple-blue Indonesian pants laced with silver thread.

White smoke with glittering diamond-like particles surrounded her body in a cotton blanket. Jasmine Paradise's pouch shook violently and ripped open, two pink shards flying to the cloud tunnel, joining with the 4 shards that had been in Kagome's pouch. The pieces flew to the now-unconscious _miko_, encircling her with the opaque mist. The six of the shards joined at the middle of her forehead and became one larger, but still serrated, stone.

The smoke carefully lowered the newly converted _jinn _to the ground. Jasmine Paradise stared at her with elation and happiness that she had finally and successfully converted Kagome. She walked over to Kagome and touched the girl's forehead to make sure her head wasn't hot, as sometimes happens when one goes through the conversion. But to her surprise, when she touched the jewel, which was now lodged Kagome's forehead, she felt lightning shoot up her arm, making the _jinn_ fly backwards.

"Oh, Sovereign _Jinn_, 'tis the _jinn_ of which you foresaw would come," she groaned, but more out of happiness than pain. Sovereign _Jinn_ would be so pleased that she had converted the _jinn_ that would be the savior of all of her kind! It was predicted that a _jinn_ would come with the power of the _miko_ that could fully control the Japanese Shikon no Tama and would be, in fact, protected by it and every part of its shattered existence once the _miko _converted to the _jinn _form.

Jasmine Paradise's joy quickly turned in contemplation as she observed Kagome. How was she going to get her sister over to the Arabian Desert, she had left her ostrich, Lekas, back with her tribe? _How foolish of me. Why did I leave him there? If I waited till she woke up and then tried to fly to Arabia then my tribe would have left and I won't be able to find them._ _The only thing _to_ do would leave her here; I'll just cast a protection spell_ _and be off_. So with that in mind, she murmured a quick spell, lodged Kagome against somewhere safe so that she couldn't be seen until she woke up, and then took off. But in her hurry, she didn't realize that her spell lack the required magic behind it, therefore rendering it useless, making Kagome completely vulnerable.

Somewhere else in the very same forest, Kusemono Kijutsumaru, a sorcerer from the Northern Lands, ran with a mystic pink bottle with precious gems of blue green and purple surrounding it, along with strings of white and blue pearls. He had just killed the Lord of the West's most important consultant to get this bottle, but unfortunately the Lord had seen him, and _most_ unfortunately, the Lord of the West was merciless when you steal from him and kill his servants. It had taken all of his magic to keep Lord Sesshoumaru off of him, using transportation spells and masking spells to hide his scent. But it was taking its toll, wearing his stamina down, whereas Sesshoumaru's strength had not wavered one bit. As it was, Kitjutsumaru could feel the demon's angry aura coming up fast. In a panic, He darted through a ring of shrubbery and tried to continue running; however, he tripped over something and hit the ground hard.

Surprise and curiosity made him forget his hunter, and he turned to see what made him trip. He took a better look in the dim moonlight and found with horror that what he tripped over was a pair of unmoving legs. He crawled to the legs and spread the branches. One look at the body made his heart give a dreadful lurch. It was a _jinni_, what would _jinn _be doing in Japan? The dark aura became more obvious and reminded him of his dilemma and he got an idea; he placed the bottle down next to the beautiful _jinn_ and folded his hand as if getting ready to pray.

By the mage's blood that runs within me, I call on the spirits of the Gods

This demon has been caught in the act of cruelty and is henceforth bound to the object I wield in my hand, binding them together until the time of the demon is complete

Until her cruelty is repaid paid in servitude to another, she will be imprisoned in this object of magic for all time.

Smoke surrounded the demon and made a cyclone, whisking her body into the beautiful bottle. Of course, he hadn't seen her do anything wrong, but that is how the spell was made and still worked whether the _jinn_ was innocent or not. Now that he had imprisoned her he could use her to get away from the Lord of the Western Lands. But as he was about to free the _jinn _back out, a green whip came out and hit his hand, making the bottle fly across the open area. With dread in his very bones, he turned to face the red-eyed demon lord.

Needless to say, this Sesshoumaru was thoroughly incensed. The foolish mage before him had killed his closest advisor and had stolen his magic urn, passed down from his grandmother to his father to him. The mage ran, used magic on him, and now he did something to the urn, he sensed something different, a curse maybe. _Yes_ Sesshoumaru thought with cool malice_ this human will die._ Without warning and without thought, Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, sending the tip of the energy whip around the human's neck, and then pulled back, decapitating the weak creature in front of him. He felt somewhat better, but now he needed to figure out what that wretched human did to his family heirloom. He walked over to the bottle and picked it up.

Before he started back to his palace he picked up the scent of something familiar. It was a sweet, floral perfume that he could only remember one person having. But what was InuYasha's wench doing out here when he himself was no where to be scented? He looked around, his sharp amber eyes surveying the area. No matter where he turned, the scent would never get weaker or stronger, which would indicate which direction the object had gone. It confused him, because that would have meant that the _miko_ was right next to him. His eyes narrowed. That was ridiculous. Neither his perfect sight nor his perfect sense of smell had ever failed him once in his entire existence yet they both told him two different things.

Despite his outward look of indifference, Sesshoumaru was a curious demon by nature and he wanted to find out the riddle to this oddity, but he couldn't leave his palace unprotected any longer, not while there had just been a murder. His decision made, he worried himself no more and took off with the bottle in hand. Little did he know that all the moving of the jeweled bottle had started to wake up the confused and aggravated _miko_/_jinn_.


	5. Chapter 4: In Which A Bottle is Found

Chapter 4

Thump…Thump…TWAP! CRACK!

"OW! Hey! What's the big idea? Quit jerking me around!" yelled an agitated Kagome. Her abrupt awakening left her irritated and completely ignorant to the environment around her. When she finally took it all in, she gasped. She was inside the most gorgeous room she had ever seen! A half dozen glowing lanterns illuminated the large, windowless room brightly as if it were day, showing her the glossy pink walls that were similar to the underside of a seashell. She looked at the bed she was and found it was large and round, fitting into the contours of the silky walls perfectly and taking up a whole fourth of the large room. The sheets were a deep purple, with a large, different colored array of plush pillows, all made of the finest material. It was a very grand room indeed. But that was the problem: it wasn't the forest. She started to panic and jumped off her bed—which wasn't a good idea.

As soon as her feet hit the cool, ivory tiles, the room jerked swiftly and she stumbled to the nearest wall. When she gained her equilibrium, she searched the wall and found that the there was no door on any part of the wall. _Except up_ she thought with disdain as she looked up. All that was _up_ was a solid white marble slab that completely barricaded the peculiar ceiling. There was no end to the pink wall: it just narrowed into a long tube. Huh. It reminded her of a neck of a—

Kagome choked back a sob as realization hit her. It reminded her of a neck of a…bottle. With a low cry, she started pounding on the silk and jeweled wall as hard as her petit fists could, crying and pleading for someone to save her. She cried for InuYasha, for Shippou and Kaede, she even cried for Jasmine Paradise. But no one seemed to hear her. She stood there pounding on the walls the bottle until her fists were several shades of black and purple, she plopped down on the shaky floor, cradling her aching appendages to her chest.

To her utter surprise, the bruises were disappearing at an alarming fast rate. In a matter of moments, her hand was back to its original milky color. She couldn't believe it; her hands have never healed that fast before. But this phenomenon only held her attention for a few moments as her mind wandered to more important things. How did she get in here? If she remembered correctly, geniesweren't automatically put into bottles or talismans, but she didn't think that Jasmine Paradise would leave her there while she had blacked out. Unless she had turned her in a genie and ran off. Kagome felt anger pool inside her, but she quickly brushed it off. Jasmine Paradise wasn't like that. The whole time Kagome had known her, Jasmine Paradise's aura was nothing but excitement and complete adoration, and there was no way could anyone fake their aura. But that led her to a dead end again. She walked back to the bed and sat down to ponder. What had happened?

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just gotten to the palace when Jaken, his impish retainer demon, hobbled up to him, "Oh! Milord, your back! I trust you dealt with that pathetic mage who stole your urn—" The imp was interrupted by the low guttural growl that emanated from Sesshoumaru. His eyes were now narrowed and slightly red, causing Jaken to cower in a bow.

"You forget your place, Jaken. I had left you in charge of protecting this Sesshoumaru's effects. Yet because of your inadequate protection, Shingi is dead and I had to go and retrieve it. Your failure is something this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate; you will be punished. Now go, take this urn and place it into a secure area. Be aware: any damage done to it will make your own life forfeit."

Jaken's eyes widened in shock and he bowed again, "Aye, milord. I shall make sure nothing happens to it!"

He waddled up to his master and took the urn shakily, his nervous fingers almost causing him to drop it. He gasped, and casting a quick look to Sesshoumaru—who was now looking at him with indifference—waddled away toward the room it had been kept in.

Sesshoumaru watched him with cold eyes, but his mind was on other things. He did not like coming back to the palace, what with so many enemies threatening his land, Naraku in particular. The filthy hanyou was becoming a thorn in his side, one which he planned on dealing with as quickly as possible. But it was too hard since his obligations forced him to stay here, where there was to be an upcoming gathering of all the demon lords of Japan in the next week. He would have told them that he had better things to do than to host a superfluous gathering, but his advisors had calmly reminded him that, as he is not at the palace long enough for any length of time, and that he is also usually in other lands, offending and making enemies of his fellow nobles was not sensible.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back!" a cheery voice called from behind him. He turned his head behind him to find his ward, Rin, running to him. She stopped at his side and looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Was your trip okay?" she asked.

Only she would be the only one to know nothing of the reasons why Sesshoumaru left or what he did while he was gone; he made positive of that. She was the only human he allowed in his company with any amount of tolerance and since their meeting over a year ago, his bond for her had grown. It wasn't visible, of course (for nothing Sesshoumaru feels ever is) but he came to feel a somewhat fatherly affection toward his human ward.

He replied with a curt nod before walking off, "Rin, return to your governess. You must learn what you can from her while we reside here."

Rin felt disappointed. She knew that he would never show his emotions nor would he ever play with her, but every time she was with him she felt that utterly foolish hope that he would open up to her. She didn't like the feeling of disappointment, because every time she felt it, it reminded her of an important, disheartening conversation that had come up between she and Jaken not but a few months ago. She was getting older, and would continue to get older until she passed on into the next world while Sesshoumaru stayed here, forever young and never growing old. The very thought of not being able to stay with her lord forever made her want to cry.

"Rin! Return to me at once! You must resume your arithmetic lessons!" Came the voice of Rin's governess, Juri. Rin grimaced and turned to face her governess, who walked up to her with an almost regal grace. Rin frowned slightly at the thought. Another part of growing up was that she was starting to be able to recognize the hidden agendas of other people and as she spent so much of her time here with Miss Juri, she came to realize that the only reason Miss Juri even took on the position of Rin's tutor was because Rin was close to Lord Sesshoumaru. It was no secret that the beautiful female demon had a strong interest in Sesshoumaru as a mate. She had made every chance she could to throw herself at him, which Rin found disgusting. Still, Sesshoumaru had appointed Juri for a reason and Rin was going to do her best to learn whatever Sesshoumaru felt she could from this woman. She turned to her governess with a smile. "I'm sorry, Miss Juri. I just wanted to see Lord Sesshoumaru before he had to work again."

Juri's smile was wry, "I'm sure. What orphan wouldn't want to see the very person who saved them from their pitiful fate? Lord Sesshoumaru is a very noble demon to have taken such an opprobrious human ward. You should be grateful and give your life to him."

Rin gave her another smile, ignoring the barb in her voice. She may not know what_ oprobious_ meant, but she knew that it wasn't something nice, "I planned on doing that. Shall we go, Miss Juri?"

* * *

"Rin! Get back here! You need to get ready for lunch!" called Jaken as he ran at the little girl. Rin weaved in and out of the staff and furniture of the main hall, laughing the whole way. She side-stepped the workers and slid into doors. Every door connected to a room and every room had at least 2 doors, so Rin was sure that Jaken would never catch her. She'd played this game with both Master Jaken and Miss Juri many times over the last few months. At first, they always caught her, and she always got a sound beating for it, but now, she was a master at sneaking and hiding. Neither of them could ever catch her if she were serious about her game of 'hide and seek'. And she was. She didn't have anyone here her own age to play with and the adults were always too busy, so she was going _make _them play with her!

She opened the other door of the room she was in, peeked in, then ran in and slammed it shut. The last thing she wanted was for her to run into Lord Sesshoumaru to catch her. Many a times Jaken had gone to Lord Sesshoumaru to complain about Rin's game, but he always told Jaken that he 'needed to keep a better eye on her'. However, Rin knew that if he ever actually _caught_ Rin in the act, he would forbid her from doing it, and Rin would never go against Lord Sesshoumaru's wishes. Ever.

She heard Jaken's high voice calling for her, and she shot for the next door. He sounded far away, but one never knew where the enemy was in this castle. She giggled at the word she used for Jaken as she opened the door.

She stopped. This room had a totally different aura than all the other ones. It was dark in this room, with only a single lantern lighting it. The walls were a deep red wood that Rin could only describe as blood. She didn't want to play her game anymore. She wanted to just turn around and face Jaken's punishment. She would have preferred it, rather than going into this room with its scary walls and its forbidding atmosphere. She even turned to leave, but then something stopped her. It was a vase, shining bright pink even in the gloominess of the room. Pearls and jewels adorned the outside of it and Rin squealed with delight in despite her previous misgivings. It was so pretty! _I want to touch it_. Rin looked around as if expecting an adult to jump out and reprimand her for such thoughts, then walked hesitantly toward the urn. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that the vase is probably very expensive and hidden for a reason, but she was having the strongest compulsion to touch it. Everything in her tiny body was telling her she needed to touch it, to feel the silky walls of the bottle in her hand.

When she reached the bottle, she stood there for the longest time, simply staring at it. She took in all of its beauty—from every glossy pearl to every vibrant jewel—and all of its flaws, like the chip at the top of the neck to and the scratch beneath the largest gem of them all. A deep purple amethyst. Her eyes fixated on that it and her hand slowly and timidly reached out to touch it. She tried cupping in it her hand, but it dwarfed her small hand, and she had to splay her fingers to even touch the edges of it. She let out a sigh of relief. The jewel was cool and smooth, and she felt very relaxed by it. Content. She had never felt like this since her mama died. She had Lord Sesshoumaru, yes, but he had never made her feel quite like the way mama did. Rin wanted to go on holding it forever. She petted the stone, and closed her eyes in pleasure of the emotions she felt. She swayed as if she were drowsy, and dropped her hand. She stumbled backwards and shook her head, dazed. What had happened?

Suddenly, the bottle started to tremble. It shook so violently that Rin was afraid it was going to fall off its pedestal. Her eyes widened in fear. What was happening? What did she do? She watched in horror as the bottle finally _did_ fall and hit the ground with a large _thud._ It didn't break, Rin remembered thinking with relief, but her relief didn't last long, as the marble stopper had fallen off and glittering smoke started billowing out of it. The smoke started to fill the room, and Rin started choking with the burn of it in her throat. A loud and thunderous boom shook the castle and threw Rin to the floor and the smoke cleared away. In its place was a beautiful yet familiar woman dressed in the oddest dress that Rin had ever seen.

The woman looked around the room in a daze, and then set her eyes on Rin. Rin cringed back, fearing reprimand or pain. The woman gave neither, but simply folded her hands together and bowed in Rin's direction, "What would you wish of me, master?"


End file.
